


A Secretary Fetish

by Yung_Mofftiss (OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink)



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink/pseuds/Yung_Mofftiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>originally posted here: http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/30726.html?thread=3888390</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secretary Fetish

Olivia leans back in her high back desk chair, legs spread slightly, hand down the front of her trousers. The soft grey tweed is slightly tight against her fingers and while she is able to keep her face more or less emotionless, the staring is pretty obvious, especially since she has to keep tilting her head to catch a glimpse of her secretary through the glass door that separates them. So long as Figglesworth doesn't look in, she'll be completely safe.  
  
At the moment, Figglesworth is perched on the edge of her desk, one of her sculpted legs crossed over the other as she uses her left hand to hold a mirror up, tilted slightly down so she can apply powder to her décolleté. The front of her lavender blouse has been opened enough that Olivia can see her brassier is pale peach--satin!--trimmed with ivory lace and she's pushed her chest out to create an arch in her back that exaggerates the shape of her ass (which Olivia can't see from this angle) and the slender waist she's cinched tight in her navy pencil skirt. Studying the swell of her breasts is overwhelming and Olivia suspects that the warmth of her skin releases the scent from the spritz of perfume she put on this morning.  
  
Figglesworth hops off the edge of her desk to go back to her chair and Olivia takes that as her cue to get up quickly and pull down the venetian shade on the door, giving her the privacy she needs to finish. She returns to her desk, unzipping her trousers completely and shoving her hand down her panties once more. Her fingers begin to move more fervently and she can feel the flush on her cheeks.   
  
The phone on Figglesworth's desk begins to ring and with any other fantasy this would have easily put a damper on the mood, but Olivia feels her nipples get hard in anticipation of hearing her secretary's voice.  
  
The phone stops mid-ring and Olivia can picture Figglesworth twirling the cord around her fingers. "Detective Dunham's office, this is her secretary speaking."  
  
Olivia bites her lower lip, trying to keep back the groaning.  
  
She can imagine pushing her secretary onto her back across her desk, her skirt pushed up around her waist, blouse torn open and breasts exposed so that her mocha nipples are erect to the cool air from the table fan. She can imagine her caramel thighs over her shoulders, her tongue deep inside of her secretary, licking every smooth fold and crease, tasting every sweet inch of her.  
  
"I'll be sure to pass the message along. Have a good afternoon."  
  
There is the soft clicking of heels across the floor and suddenly her office door opens;  
Figglesworth enters, not part of the usual game, leaving Olivia feeling somewhat exposed. However, her secretary's face remains innocent as if she's completely unaware of what Olivia is doing.  
  
"Boss, the mayor just called," she says, playing with the strand of pearls around her neck.  
  
"Damnit, Esther," Olivia hisses. "I wasn't done yet!"  
  
"Sorry about that, boss," she purrs, moving her shoulders enough that her blouse falls open again.   
  
Olivia's breath hitches and she fights back the whine in the back of her throat. Her eyes linger on the rich port lipstick, licks her own lips in anticipation as she watches Esther approach her, knowing that her secretary wants the same thing she does. Saying nothing, Esther kneels on the floor, gesturing for Olivia to stand. Trousers are pulled down to her ankles along with her damp cotton panties and the detective sits back once more, leaning back against the worn, brown leather; Esther pushes Olivia's legs open wide, licking and nipping her way up her thighs.  
  
"God, you're so ready," Esther whispers softly and Olivia whimpers slightly, wanting the orgasm more than ever now.  
  
Olivia squeezes her eyes shut tight as she feels a warm tongue stroke along her wet skin, giving a shuddering gasp as it pushes inside her. Esther chuckles softly and begins to add one finger and then another inside, her tongue still flicking across Olivia's most sensitive anatomy--  
  
Esther moans loudly and Olivia can't hold back. Her orgasm leaves her gasping for air, her body curling over Esther, nearly slamming her forehead into the edge of her desk.  
  
"Esther," she pants when she's finally able to talk (Esther is sitting back on her heels, licking her lips), "Esther, you can't just barge in. It ruins the fantasy."  
  
Esther smiles mischievously and stands up. "We need a new fantasy then. I liked 'Secretary Walks in on Boss Getting Off'."  
  
"Yes, well, I like 'Boss Gets Off and Then Fucks Secretary'," Olivia grumbles.  
  
Esther sits down on the edge of the desk and begins to unbutton the rest of the buttons on her blouse. "Yes well, I think 'Secretary Gets Boss Off and Boss Returns Favour' can still happen."  
  
Olivia smiles at her clever assistant, going over to her office door to lock it.


End file.
